


Under Rocks and Iron Bars

by casadefreewill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creature Castiel, Human Dean, Hunter Castiel, Hunter Dean, Incubus Castiel, Kidnapped Castiel, Kidnapped Dean, M/M, cas feeds on thoughts, lust thoughts, magic induced hunger, not really sex, soul eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casadefreewill/pseuds/casadefreewill
Summary: Au where everything is the same but all the angels are incubi and succubi.After finishing a witch hunt in a small town, Dean and Cas are ambushed and taken by Cas' family to a dungeon where they prep to have Cas Kill dean through a magically induced hunger.





	Under Rocks and Iron Bars

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I have no experience writing sex and am also kind of on the ace spectrum, so that's mostly the reason its so tame but I wanted to try so here it is.
> 
> \----------  
> This has not been betad but feel free to leave corrections in the comments.  
> ____________  
> I might turn this Au into a series so if you want to see anything just let me know.
> 
>  Also I wrote this at 3 in the morning so. . .  
> That's about it, enjoy :)  
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The world spun around him. That last body slam against the stone wall had probably left a concussion. Dean watched blearily as Castiel rushed the door as the bars slammed shut.

“Ion! Stop this!” Castiel reached out and wrapped his hand around the thick bar only to pull back sharply as the iron burned him.

Ion placed his gloved hands behind his back.

“This is your own fault Castiel, if you had not turned your back on us-”

“We don’t _need_ to harm them Ion!” Castiel swept his arm back towards Dean “they think! They feel! They are not simply food sources!” 

Ion’s expression of indifference didn’t change.

“You’ll see it our way soon enough brother, you will be allowed back when that time comes.” 

Castiel’s brows scrunched in frustration, lips pulling back in a snarl.

“Fuck. Off.” 

Dean gave a weak smirk at that, _you tell ‘em Cas_

Ion didn’t give a response. Instead he just turned towards the dungeon exit and walked out. The slam of the thick iron door that guarded their prison had a sense of finality to it.

Castiel quickly turned away from the bars and rushed to Dean’s side. Holding a hand on each side of Dean’s head he lifted him gently away from the wall to inspect the damage.

“Dean! Are you alright?” He ran his fingers through the back of Dean’s hair to check for blood.

“‘M fine, ‘m fine” Dean waved him off. Dean pushed himself up supported by the wall and shuffle limped over to the cell door (though Cas hovered at his elbow the entire time). Leaning his face against the bars he tried to see the lock, he then reached around through the bars to feel where the lock should be. There was only smooth mettle. Dean pushed on the door but it only juttered slightly.

“It is held by magic”

“Yeah, I figured” he muttered.

 

-.:Oo0oO:.-

 

Time passed slowly in the cell. Both occupants fruitlessly tried every method they knew to escape the confinement but several spells, a butt lode of sigils, and a broken knife later they were still in the same spot they started.

 

Eventually they heard the squeak and groan of the dungeon door and Ion emerged with a covered plate. Whispering a few words and pressing a sigil covered glove on the far left of the bars  a small door appeared and he slid the covered plate through. Once the hatch closed it melded back into the bars. 

Dean  edged over and uncovered the plate, it was filled with chicken, roasted potatoes, and green beans alongside a small plastic water bottle. Castiel stared at the food suspiciously.

“Why?”

Ion gave a disapproving huff

“It is Naomi's wish that he not die by starvation” When Castiel didn’t appear convinced Ion turned fully to glare at him, “It is her wish that the die by  . . . _other_ means” giving Castiel one last pointed look he turned and left the dungeon.

Dean grabbed the plate and went to go sit by Cas.

“What did he mean by that?” He picked up one of the roasted potato slices and popped it in his mouth. Castiel stared darkly through the bars before answering.

“It is my belief,” he began slowly “that they wish for _me_ to kill you”

Dean stopped chewing. And turned his head to look at the man sitting beside him, no, not the man, it was hard to remember sometimes, the monster, the _demon_ , the incubus. Cas had been around for so long now, had helped him and Sam on so many cases, it was hard to picture him as a danger towards either of them. Hell! One time after a hunt where the drinking had led them to somber contemplation he’d told Cas that if he ever didn’t make it back from a hunt he wanted him to look after Sammy.

“Can they make you?” Dean observed Cas’s stern faced profile.

“I believe-” Cas’s brows furrowed further “I believe, that if they starve me-”

“Hey man,” Dean cut him off “what if I,” he glanced around the small cell “What if I just, you know,” he indicated the far left corner of the cell with his thumb “just jacked it in the corner every day or two that we’re stuck here, would that sustain you?”

“I” a faint flush colored Castiel’s cheeks, “Yes I believe that would, though we may be able to get by with just you thinking very strong lustful thoughts”

“We’ll try the thoughts first and go from there, no worries buddy, we’ll get out of here soon and bust all their asses”

  


They did not get out of their soon.

 

-.:Oo0oO:.-

 

The next few days passed in a very similar way. Dean and Cas looked for a way to escape the cell, Ion came down and gave Dean food, Dean ate, then thought really lustful thoughts as hard as he could (and enevitably jacked one in the corner anyway).

Four days into their capture however, the routine changed.

 

Ion came into the dungeon on schedule but this time he wasn’t carrying the usual covered platter. This time he held a small metal box covered in sigils that he slipped in through the latch. Then without saying anything he turned and left.  Dean scrambled up to the bars as Ion reached the door. 

“Hey!” Ion gave no response “Hey! Dickliss! What’s with the box!” Ion only gave him a nasty side eye for the comment before disappearing out the door. “Piece ‘a shit” Dean muttered as he crouched down to join Cas’ examination of the box.

“It likely would not be wise to open it” Cas rumbled while glancing at the sigils covering its left side.

“Well then what do we do?”

“Wait I suppose, continue as we have been?” Cas glanced at Dean to see his reaction. Dean gave a huff through his nose

“Yeah I guess,” Dean stood and glanced around the cell, “Hey, gimme a boost, I think the concrete around that upper bar looks weak”

 

-.:Oo0oO:.-

 

They continued as they had been, except, after the first twelve hours the lack of food began to become more and more apparent. Dean’s stomach gave a gurgling whine.

“I thought they _didn’t_ want me to starve”

“Perhaps it’s an intimidation tactic” Castiel watched Dean pace the cell a few times before slumping against the wall.

“God I could go for a burger”

“Thinking about food really won't help the situation” Dean half heartedly flung a small pebble across the room.

“I know”

  


Time passed, and both cell mates were starting to get very restless.

“Do we actually have any idea what’s in the box?” Dean methodically knocked his head against the back wall. Cas squinted trying to make out the water patterns on the ceiling. 

“Well, no” he admitted. Dean gave a grunt.

“That's it,” Dean pushed off the wall “I’m opening it”

“Dean” Cas propped himself up from his position the floor “I-” 

“Nothing is changing by us just putzing around in here, and if you _haven't_ noticed, they stopped bringing us food,” Dean crouched down and picked up the box “You I can keep sustained, but without that stuff I’m a gonner.” 

A wave of guilt passed over Castiel. His inability to give back to Dean, to provide him with the sustenance he so desperately needed when Dean could so easily feed _him_ , weighed more and more heavily on his thoughts as the days passesd by.

“My apologies”

Dean gave a huff

“Doesn't matter man”

And with that he lifted the lid off the box. Instantly Castiel felt as if a professional boxer had just nailed him in the gut and he doubled over with a cry of pain.

“Shit! Cas!” Dean slammed the lid back on the box and rushed to Castiel’s side, but the damage had already been done.

Lifting his head of the floor where he had collapsed Dean could see that Cas’s pupils had formed thin slits and he was breathing hard.

“Cas! Cas!” Dean shook his shoulder to try and get his attention “Hey man talk to me! What happened?” Cas gave a weak groan and leaned into Dean’s palm before trying, and only succeeding because of Dean’s help, to sit up.

“I think whatever was in the box-” there was a loud crack behind them. They both turned to look at the box which’s sigils were now glowing orange as large cracks covered its exterior. “I think what’s in the box is increasing my hunger, or at least amplifying my in-instincts” Cas doubled over in pain again. 

Fuck.

Dean trusted Cas, he knew he could trust Cas, a fully cognizant in control Cas. Dean now realized that if this continued he’d be trapped, in a rather small cell if he was being completely honest, with very hungery, probably not all there, incubus. This could get dangerous fast.

Dean jumped up and away from Cas’ shuttering form huddled on the floor, grabbing the box he tried to hold the sides together as he rushed to the front of the cell. But just as he reached the bars the box shattered in his hands and he was left with a palm full of orange black pulsating rock as a guttural scream was torn from Cas’s throat.

In a panic Dean tried pressing the stone against a cell bar, seeing if iron had any effect on it. There was a soft sizzling and the stone began to bubble and  melt and a silvery black blue trail began to ooze down the bar. Dean gave a sigh of relief before large weight slammed him into the bars from behind.

“Cas shit!” Cas sniffed along his neck before nuzzling it and licking a stripe from his shoulder to his ear. He was yanked away from the bars, the last of the stone slowly dripping down them, and thrust onto the floor, though Cas did seem to retain enough thought to support his head and prevent him from bashing his brains out on the concrete. 

“Cas! Hey buddy! Hey!” Cas only blinked slowly, pupils shifting in is blue fire eyes as his tongue slithered out between two elongated canines now dripping with the viscous purple aphrodisiac venom. Cas straddled his legs and leaned on his arms keeping Dean pinned under him. He leaned down slowly and began nuzzling and softly nipping at dean’s shirt covered chest. Dean gave a weak chuckle,

“Cas I don’t think that’s-” He was cut off as Cas leaned back and ground into his dick. Cas’s hands, now equipped with short dark claws, were soon on Dean’s flannel, pulling it off along with his jacket. They then went under Dean’s T-shirt, pulling it over his head and discarding it along with his other cloths. 

Cas then leaned back down and started licking, nipping, and sucking at his exposed nipples, causing them to harden while Dean shuttered at the sensation. Cas’ ferm grip then went back up to hold and massage his biceps.

Fuck, Dean had definitely had fantasies about this, Cas pressing down on him, Him fucking into Cas, Cas fucking into him, He’d had time to come up with a lot of fantasies over the years but had never had the courage to approach Cas about it. Besides Cas being a monster, one that fed on sexual energy, he had just never seemed interested, always opting to drop by the local clubs for a meal. The thought that Cas just didn’t know Dean was into him had crossed his mind a few times but the guy ate sex for a living, there was no way he hadn’t felt the vibes of Dean.

Dean gave a small gasp as he felt the energy being pulled from his body, yes both Dean and Sam had done the odd sexual fantasy concentration when they were in a tight spot and Cas needed food but this felt different. This felt stronger, Dean actually felt the energy leaving him in a way that he never had before.

“Cas, Cas hey careful-” Dean tried to reach up and pat his arm but Cas cut him off with a low growl that froze him in place. Cas lifted his head and began nipping along Dean’s jaw as he began to grind faster and harder.

_Cas pushing him onto a bed, Cas going over each part of his body with cair, Cas worshiping his form, Dean doing the same for him-_

Gentle lips were soon sealed over his own and Dean nearly screamed at the feeling of _something_ leaving his body, the then promptly blacked out.

 

-.:Oo0oO:.-

 

The need faded slowly, He felt full, he felt powerful, a feeling of dread dropped into his gut, he never felt like this unless-

He looked down, Dean lay below splayed out and slack faced. _No!_  

_No no no nonononononononononono!_

 

Cas grabbed Dean’s face as it loled to the side

“DEAN!” there was no response, he felt his eyes sting as he lowered his head to Dean’s chest and let out a roar of unbridled rage. Setting Dean’s head down gently, eyes burned with blue fire, he lunghed at the iron bars tears streaking down his cheeks screaming bloody murder. He didn’t even notice the smoke coming of every place his skin came in contact with the iron. He was full of a new meal, filled to the brim with power, and he would use it for vengeance.

The bars creaked and groaned as Castiel’s hands blistered and blackened eventually bending wide enough for him to fall through. Adrenalin still coursing through him Castiel pulled himself up on the opposite wall just as he picked up a grown from within the cell.

The angry energy seemed to just melt off him as he stumbled back towards the cell.

“Dean?” he called softly. The lump on the floor rolled over with a groan of effort.

“Ugh, hey Cas, heh, that was one helluva kiss you planted on me”

“Oh my god Dean you’re alive!” Cas crawled back into the cell as fast as he could.

“‘Corse I am, ‘m goddamn invincible.” Dean patted Cas’ chest as he hugged him

“I’m so sorry, I- I- I didn’t-” the stinging was back.

“Hey, hey hey hey, man, hey, I’m fine, it's okay” Cas furiously shook his head

“No it’s not I-” Dean cut him off

“I didn’t mind it ok!” _welp now that was out there_ “I liked it” Dean felt as if he might have just jumped off a clif, no going back now, though Cas hadn’t outright rejected his sentiment yet so he decided to just go forward as if none of this had happened “Just be more careful next time”   

Cas’ eyes were wide.

“Oh”

Dean waited for a moment but neither of them did anything further, so he gave a huff and pushed on Cas’ chest.

“Now help me up.” Cas helped to pull Dean to his feet, gathering his shirts from the pile on the floor, and together they left the cell, “I thought those bars were made of- OH MY GOD YOUR HANDS!” Cas looks down and sees his burnt, blistered, and generally ruined palms.

“I- I didn’t even notice”

“Fuck, that must have been one helluva power high” Dean wanted to sooth the crisped flesh but was scared his touch would only irritate it more and he didn’t have any first aid on him (not that he was sure it would do anything for something this bad).

“I was just so angry, all I could think was that they set you up to die and I needed to make them pay for it.” Cas’ hand twitched like they wanted to make a fist but still hurt to much.

“Well I didn’t die, but we can still make ‘em pay” Cas gave a stern nod and they walked purposely towards the dungeon door.

 

-.:Oo0oO:.-

 

It was a blur after Dean picked the lock and wrenched open the heavy door. They had met Ion on the stairs, obviously sent to check on whether or not Cas had killed Dean yet, Cas kneed him in the balls while Dean slammed his head repeatedly into the wall until it bled before pressing the side of his face into the iron door. His screams definitely attracted others because they met two more incubi and a succubus at the top of the stairs. They quickly overpowered the three and took their knives. The knives wouldn’t kill their attackers but they could at least slow them down.

Most of the demons that came at Dean got their heads chopped off while Cas more often went for a stab to the gut. Eventually though they made it to a window. Dean shattered the glass with the but of his knife and they scrambled out onto an expansive lawn.

“Come on,” Dean motioned for them to go and they dashed across the grass towards what might be a road, Dean thought he saw some power lines and a fence in that direction.

Turns out it was a road, that stretched for miles in either direction. Looking both ways Cas eventually pointed left.

“If I remember correctly, the town we were at before this whole fiasco is about ten miles that direction” he looked apologetically at Dean.

“Ten fucking -” Dean was starting to breath hard from their run across the field, “yah alright let's go.” they start jogging down the road. 

Surprisingly none of Cas’s nestmates had followed them and about and hour later they were just approaching the entrance to the town. 

“Right,” Dean was breathing deeply “Let's grab the impala, stop by that fried stuff place I saw on the way in, and call Sam” And so they did.

They found the impala thankfully still parked outside the motel room they'd booked, going to the front office they were also able to pick up their belongings (for a fee) that had been confiscated when they hadn’t payed for another night.

Shoving everything into the back seat, Dean finally collapsed behind the wheel of his baby and Cas slid in across the bench. Pulling out of the motel they drove to “Nella’s Steak and Fries” were Dean asked to borrow a phone after they ordered their food seeing as that incubus dick Bartholomew had smashed it in their last fight. God, why were all of Cas’s relatives such jerks.

“Hey Sam,”

“Dean! Where have you guys been, you didn’t check in and ‘I was beginning to think-”

“We ran into some of Cas’s relatives but its cool,”

“Oh, did you at least finish the case?”

“Yeah, got the witch right before sex squad crashed the party”

“Oh, ok, good, well I’m almost done over here so I’ll be heading back to the bunker soon”

“Yeah, us too, right after I get some food. See you in a few days.”

“See you.”

 

The burgers and fries were great and soon enough they were back in baby, heading home.  



End file.
